Wilted Flower
by the fangirl in a wheelchair
Summary: This is a collection of Dark GerIta stories. I wrote this for my own guilty pleasure, and if you don't like the contents of this story then I would advise you not to read it. I take requests too, as long as it isn't explicit NSFW stuff.


**I headcanon that if a nation lost their limbs/organs when they come back to life after death those missing limbs/organs will also grew back. I feel like that's something I should point out because it's kind of an important part of the story.**

**Summary: In which Germany is an implied psychopath and Italy is a poor love martyr (fyi I'm not all that happy with how this turns out, I mean it could be better but heck it)**

**Warning/s: Abusive Relationship, Historical, Historical Inaccuracies?, Murder, Stockholm Syndrome, Manipulation/Brainwashing, Mental/Physical Abuse, Rape/Noncon (mention/implied), Suicide (I think), OOC.**

* * *

Have you ever been in love with someone?

Have you ever been in love with someone so much that you are willing to do anything for them?

That you are even willing to do horrible things for them?

That you are even willing to do any horrible thing that they asked you to do?

Welcome to the life of Feliciano Vargas, otherwise known as the personification of North Italy.

A lot of people have asked him, "How could you love that psychopath?"

His answer would always be the same every time, "I don't know."

He remembers how kind Ludwig used to treat him, and how sweet his words used to be. But, as the war went on, Ludwig began to show his true colors.

_BANG_

"Ludwig," Feliciano watches as the soldier's lifeless body fall onto the ground; "why did you just kill that man?"

"He failed to do his mission, he's a failure of a soldier, we don't need burdens like that during a war." Ludwig told him.

Feliciano stares at the soldier's dead body on the ground.

"Come Feliciano." Ludwig holds out his hand for him to take.

Like a butterfly to a spider's web, Feliciano took Ludwig's hand.

Feliciano is always doing his best to try and please Ludwig. He would do anything Ludwig asked him to do, even if it's morally wrong like murder or torture, he doesn't care about the consequences of his own actions, he only cares about making Ludwig happy.

Unfortunately Ludwig never seems to praise him for his efforts. All he ever got was harsh punishments whenever he fails to do what Ludwig asked.

Ludwig doesn't tolerate mistakes, if he ever make a mistake or failed doing what Ludwig told him to do, there will always be punishment, and the punishment varies depending on the mistake.

Whether it be being beaten until his bones were broken, getting his skin cut by sharp objects, being forced to drink acid, having his nails pulled out, getting his eyes gouged out, or being raped until he can no longer stand. Sometimes it even got so bad that he died afterwards, but being an immortal nation means that he would always revive and his wounds would always heal.

He can't count how many times he has died, he can't count how many times he has revived and woke up in Ludwig's arms, he can't count how many times he has cried after Ludwig left him to tend to his wounds alone.

A lot of people have asked him, "How could you love that psychopath?"

He doesn't know the answer to that question the first time, but now, he knows the answer...

... He was manipulated by sweet words of lies and fake kindness.

His biggest mistake was when he tried to leave.

He didn't wanted too, it was all his brother's idea.

"Goddamit Veneziano! Just break off this stupid alliance with them already!" His brother Lovino scolded while tending to his wounds. "I mean, Just look at what that potato bastard has done to you!" His brother looks away, and spoke quietly. "... To us."

"I'm sorry..." Feliciano spoke quietly.

He forgot that the war has taken a toll on his brother too. Being both the personification of Italy, means that while Feliciano has to face the Allies on the battlefield, his brother has to defend their house and face the Allies at home.

Feliciano knows his brother is right, he knows he should leave before things gets any worse, but he can't, because... because...

Lovino scowls. "I can't take this anymore, I'm sick of fighting in this g war. I'm going to find a way to get us out of this."

"But fratello, Ludwig will get mad..." Feliciano reminded him softly.

"Do I look like I care about what he thinks?!"

Just as he thought, Ludwig managed to get wind of their plan and he did got mad. No, he got furious.

He didn't even fight back when Ludwig invaded.

He didn't even try to escape when Ludwig took him to his house.

And by the time Ludwig rough hands got to him, he's already numb to them.

Several days passed since then. And one day, Ludwig sets down a glass filled with bleach right in front of Feliciano. He told him, "This is your last chance to prove your loyalty to me. If you are truly loyal to me, then you would drink this glass of bleach with no questions asked."

Feliciano mulled it over for a while. Why did he want to leave Ludwig? Besides, it's not like he could go anywhere, no matter where he go, no matter where he runs away, no matter where he hide, Ludwig would always find him. Nobody could protect him, not his brother, not the Allies, heck, Kiku most likely wouldn't be on his side either. And it's not like he could die from drinking bleach anyway, after he revived he will be back in Ludwig's arms again.

He took the glass from the table, and downed its content.

Then everything went black.


End file.
